Inuyasha: True Love at Last
by evil koga
Summary: Inuyasha finally admits his feelings to Kagome. Kouga has found a wolf for a mate, who can this wolf demon be? Sesshoumaru has decided to let his hidden feelings surface and finds himself a mate. Miroku has givin up on Sango and found a 'blind' priestess
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: True love at last.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others and I never will.

Chapter 1: The truth.

Inuyasha and the gang were walking throught the forest, looking for shards of the Shikon Jewel like always when Inuyasha stopped. The others stopped and looked back at Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inuyasha, why have you stopped?" Kagome asked with a curious look to her face. "Kagome, can I go speak to you in private for a few minutes?" Inuyasha asked, looking to Kagome. She just nodded and followed Inuyasha into the forest. Sango tilted her head slightly. "I wonder what he could want to talk to her so privatly about?" "Well whatever it is they gotta hurry up if we are to find the shards." Miroku said as he groped Sangos ass. Sango let out a low growl and smacked Miroku hard in the face.

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kagome, I have something to tell you and I can't hide this any longer." "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a curious look again. "Ka...Kagome...I...I love you." They both blushed. "But what about Kikyo, don't you have feelings for her?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No...not anymore, I wish to be with you." Kagome blushed even more. "I was wondering when you were gonna show your feelings." Inuyasha blushed more as well. "Don't tell the others." Kagome shook her head. "I won't." Inuyasha smiles and kissed her deeply. Kagome blushed and returned the kiss.

Back with the others as they waited for their return, they heard a loud scream of somekind coming from the forest. "I will go check it out." Says Miroku and he ran off into the forest. He stopped in shock to see what he found. He stood there as he saw, Inuyasha on top of Kagome, fucking the brains out of her. Miroku got a hard on from watching this and he started to play with himself as he watched. "Oh god Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned out at the top of her lungs as Inuyasha pounded into her at hanyou speed. Inuyasha stopped in the middle of it and Kagome looked up at him, panting already. "Why have you stopped?" "Don't worry, I will continue." Just then Inuyasha flipped Kagome onto all fours and fucked her doggy-style. "Oh Inuyasha, you feel so good." Kagome moaned softly. Inuyasha went as fast and hard as he could go, feeling himself about to explode in orgasm. "Oh Kagome, I'm gonna cum!" "Me too!" They both moaned out at the top of their lungs. Just then they both climaxed together, their moans of pleassure echoing through the forest. "Oh Inuyasha, that was amazing." They both just layed there for a while panting hard and sweating slightly.

After getting dressed and Miroku already left back to the others, Kagome and Inuyasha walked back, holding hands and big smiles on their faces. Just before they got back they let go of eachother and their faces changed to serious looks. Sango raise an eyebrow, seeing that they looked exousted. "What happened you two?" Kagome just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing...we just talked." Miroku was in the back, trying to to laugh cause he knows what really happened. "Well let's get going, we need to find the shards." Inuyasha said bluntly with a slight rude tone. Kagome just smiled, knowing he was just trying not to show his feelings. Inuyasha looked at saw her smile and tried not to smile himself. Then they all continued on their walk through the forest with Kagome and Inuyasha walking at side by side, trying hard not to hold eachothers hands.

As the walking continued Inuyasha stopped, sniffing the air and let out a growl. Kagome looked to him a little worried. "What is it Inuyasha?" She strived to not call him hun or anything like that. "It's Kouga."

A/N: Thanks for reading now please review, I'm working on the other chapters now and will be added later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, no I don't own Inuyasha or any others.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the short chapters, here is another one but they will aventually get longer as they go on. This is gonna be a long story so don't worry. Oh and sorry for not posting any new chapters for a long time, I lost my internet for a while. Well here is 3 more chapeters and Chapter 5 will be here in a day or two.

Chapter 2: Secret Revealed.

As Inuyasha stood there growling, standing infront of Kagome, watching done the path. Soon a small cyclone came rushing down the path and stopped infront of Kagome, pushing Inuyasha down. The figured showed himself and it was Kouga, grabbing Kagome by the hand. "Hey Kagome, looks like..." Kouga stopped and sniffed Kagome with curiousity. Kouga let out a growl and looked to Inuyasha. "You fucker! How dare you do that to Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up, dusting himself off. "What are you talking about this time you mangy wolf!" Kouga growl angerly, shaking a closed fist. "You know exactly what you mutt! I can smell mutt all over her!" Everyone just anime sweatdrops, especially Inuyasha and Kagome.

As Kouga stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, growling and looking to Inuyasha with an evil look that says 'I'm gonna fucking kill you' on it. Kagome walked to Kouga and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kouga, I love Inuyasha, I never loved you to begin with. You just came to me assuming I would fall in love with you." Kouga stood there in shock as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just lowered his head and sighed deeply. "It's fine Kagome, I wouldn't want to mess things up anyways." Kouga walked to Inuyasha and offered his hand to a friendly handshake. "You won Inuyasha. You took the woman I love, plus I know you would be a good father anyways."

As Kouga turned to leave, Kagome ran up behind him and stopped him, putting her hand on his shoulder once again. "K...Kouga, what do you mean when you said Inuyasha would be a good f...f...father?" Kagome, sweatdropped as Kouga turned around to face her. "Inuyasha or Shippo hasn't told you? You are baring Inuyasha's pup inside you now, all demons can smell that in a female." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Shippo with a 'slight' angered look as they 'tried' to creep away. "Inuyasha! Shippo!" They both froze in place and turned there heads back. "Y...yes Kagome?" They both said in fright. "Why have you never told me about this!" Kagome started to rais her voice. "Well Kagome, we wouldn't know how you would take it." "Well what do you think! I am only a teenager you nut job! I'm not ready to have childeren!" Kagome dropped to her knees, starting to cry, with her face buried in her hands. "What am I gonna do? I can't have anyone know about this. I can't go back now." Inuyasha kneeled next to her, comforting her with his arms around her and Kagome clunged to him lightly. "Don't worry about it, whatever they will say I will always be at your side Kagome, no matter what." Kagome smiled, wiping her tears and planted a deep kiss on Inuyasha's lips and Inuyasha did the same back.

Meanwhile, Sango and the others were standing there with wide eyes, watching Kagome and Inuyasha untill Miroku cleared his throat. "Well, now that things are settled out, we should get going for the jewel shards now." Kagome looked to Miroku and nodded. Inuyasha stood up first and helped Kagome to her feet with a smile. Kagome just looked up into his beatufull gold eyes, smiling back as she took his hand in hers and was pulled up to her feet.

The group started to continue on their journey, and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking side by side, gently holding eachothers hands when Kagome stopped and looked back. "Wait, what happened to Kouga?" "Who cares? That mangy wolf is out of our hair and won't try to steal you away from me anymore." Kagome gave Inuyasha a dirty look. "Sit boy." Inuyasha face planted hard into the ground. "What did you do that for!" Inuyasha's whinny voice, muffled in the ground dirty. "It was for your own good." Inuyasha quickly stood back to his feet. "I didn't do nothing! All I basicly said was that I didn't care what happened to that mangy wolf." Kagome just crossed her arms and started to finish walking with Inuyasha and the others.

Meanwhile, Kouga was walking through the forest, dragging his feet and hanging his head low. "What am I gonna do now? I lost the woman I love to that mutt Inuyasha." He came across a lake and looked at his reflextion in the water in silence. All of a sudden a female wolf's reflextion appeared next to his. The female wolf tapped on his shoulder and said in a beautifull and soft voice. "Hey..."

A/N: Sorry again for the short chapters, they will end up getting longer. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha still, but I 'do' own this 'new' character that I have in this chapter so there. -Sticks toungue out-

A/N: Good news, this one will be a lot longer than the others. Yay! -Celebrates.- I told you people they will get longer, but I highly dought they will stay long for too long. -Laughs.- That kinda sounded weird. 'Stay long for too long'? That kinda don't make sence in a way if you don't read it right. -Shrugs.- Oh well, now lets continue on with the story.

Chapter 3: A new love and a shocked family.

Kouga stood up straight, staring down at the female wolf, sorta speechless and wondering what could she want. The female wolf giggled, putting her hands locked behind her back. "Hi there, my name is Iris, what's your name?" She said with a friendly smile. "My name is Kouga." She giggled again. "Nice to meet you Kouga, it's been a while since I saw another wolf demon like myself." Kouga nodded some. "Likewise with me. Well other than that Ayame that follows me around, but I don't like her. 'Supposably' I made a promise to marry her several years ago but I don't remember such a thing" Kouga lied as he looked off into the sky and remembers that day as if it were yesterday.

Flashback

_Kouga was walking through the night, carrying the little wolf girl on his back and she suggled onto him. "Hey Ayame, your an okay kid, and your kinda cute too." Ayame blushed heavly. "I promise you that after your training from the mountain, come looking for me and I will make you my bride." "You mean it?" Kouga smiles. "Yeah..." Ayame then fell asleep, snuggled onto his back with a smile from his words. "Hey Ayame." Kouga stopped, looking to the sky and Ayame woke up and looked up as well. "Wow! A luner rainbow!" Ayame yelled with excitement._

End of flashback

Kouga was out of his daydream and looked to Iris who looked kinda bumbed to hear him talk about someone that already has a crush on him. "It's not good to go back on a promise. Especially one such as that." Kouga just shrugged. "Eh, don't matter to me. I don't like her and the woman that I 'was' in love with has a mate." His fist tightened up slightly and a low growl excaped his lips. "Actually, stolen from me is more like it!" Kouga relaxed and sighed, lowering his head down and loosening his fists to his side and Iris put a hand on one of his shoulders. "Calm down, don't worry about it, you will find someone else." Kouga looked up and turned his head to her and smiled. Iris smiled back and the two started to blush "Well umm, I guess I should be going." Iris turned her back to him and slowly walked away, with her arms swinging at her sides and her ass swinging side to side. Kouga couldn't keep his eyes off her butt and he believe that Iris knew he was stairing cause she started to swing her ass even more and slowed down a little as she walked away.

Later on, as Iris was walking through the forest, she was looking to the sky, thinking to herself. _"God that Kouga guy was so cute. I would like for him to be 'my' mate." _She lowered her head and sighed in dissapointment. _"But I don't think he would find any interest in someone like me, even though we both are wolves, but that still don't change anything."_ She let out another sigh. Then out of the blue, Kouga appeared before her and startled her. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Iris just smiled. "No it's okay." The two just looked at eachother, with a long silence. "Umm, I have been thinking." Kouga says a bit nervously as he rubs the back of his head with his right hand. "Would you like to come along with me on my travels?" They both started to blush. "I'm just asking cause so we both won't be alone or anything." Iris grabbed his hand gently, smiling. "I'd love too travel with you." Iris says in a low and passionate voice that made Kouga blush heavily. Seeing his blush, Iris giggled and started to walk at his side.

Later down the road, the two reached for eachothers hands and gently grasp them. They stopped and looked at eachother and blushed. Iris closed her eyes and moved her head close to his in attempt to kiss him on the lips. Kouga closed his eyes and slowly moved his head toward hers and they kissed passionatly. The kiss didn't last long but after the kiss they threw their arms around eachother and kissed more deeply with their toungues exploring eachothers mouths. This time the kiss was held there for a long time and it broke with each of them blushing deeply.

Still haven't said a word to eachother for a while, the just kept walking down the dirt path in the forest, holding eachothers hands. Kouga clears his throat. "Uh, Iris?" They both stopped and Iris turned to face him. "Yes Kouga?" Kouga started to blush again. "Will you umm...be my mate?" Kouga blushed a little more, as did Iris. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. She backed off and looked into his eyes with lust. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask me that." Kouga blushed and they kissed again. "So is that a yes?" Iris nodded lightly. "Mhm, I would love to be your mate." Kouga smiled and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, back with Inuyasha and the rest of the group. Kagome stops and looks to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, maybe we should go tell my family about all of this." Inuyasha anime sweatdrops. "B...but don't you think your mom will be upset with me about it?" "Oh stop being such a baby and come on." Kagome grabs Inuyasha by the wrist and literally drags him back to the well. "Hey watch it!" Inuyasha yelled in protest. "They will find out sooner or later anyways so it is just best if we just tell them now." Inuyasha stopped, yanking his hand from Kagome and crosses his arms. "Okay fine, we will go tell them but I don't want your family to beat the crap out of me for this." Inuyasha said in a worry tone. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha, they won't beat you up. Now come on!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and drags him again, to the well. When they get too the well Kagome tosses Inuyasha in first, then jumps in after him.

When they come out the other side, back in Kagome's era, Kagome once again grabs Inuyasha's wrist and drags him to the house abd barges in. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa, I'm home and I got some news to tell you guys!" Seconds later Souta, Kagome's mom and her grandpa came walking into the kitchen and saw Kagome and Inuyasha sitting next to eachother on the other side of the table. "What is it Kagome? What do you need to tell us?" Kagome's mom says curiously. They all sat down on the opposite side of the table of Kagome and Inuyasha. "Well mom." Kagome says, looking to Inuyasha with a smile. "Me and Inuyasha are a couple now and..." She stops herself for a moment. Kagome's mom then looks to Kagome curiously with Souta next to her, picking at the earwax in his ear. "Get on with it Kagome." Says Souta, kinda rudly. Kagome takes a deep breath and looks to her family. "I'm pregnant." Her mom's mouth drops and she faints. Her grandpa spits out the tea he was sipping on and Souta just stares at Kagome in shock. "Mom!" Kagome gets up and runs to her mothers side and fans her. "Oh god, I knew this would happen." Kagome continues to fan her and Inuyasha walks over them and stands over Kagome and her mom. Souta and Kagome's grandpa stare up at Inuyasha, still shocked at what Kagome told them. Inuyasha's ears twitch and he anime sweatdrops. "What!" Inuyasha says bluntly but the two stay quiet. "Heck with this!" Inuyasha walks out the back. "Inuyasha come back!" Kagome yells out to him and Inuyasha walks back into the kitchen.

About a half hour later and Kagome already moving her mom onto the couch in the living room, she wakes up and looks to Kagome, who is standing over her. "K...Kagome?" Kagome smiles and grabs her mothers hand. "Hey mom." "Kagome, I had a strange dream that you were dating Inuyasha, and that he got you pregnant." Kagome sighs. "It was no dream, it was real." Her mother sits up and her eyes widen. "You mean I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Kagome nods. "And Souta will be an uncle." Souta chokes on some sota he was drinking on. "Wh...what!" Kagome looks to Souta. "What's the matter? In nine months you will have a little nephew or niece." "Nothing's the matter, this is all still suprising. I mean come on Kagome, you are still in high school." Kagome's mom gasps. "That's right, what about your schooling!" "Don't worry mom, if it gets to the point to where I can't handle it you can just switch me to home school." Her mother smiles faintly. "Yeah I guess so." Tears start to run down her mothers face. "What's wrong mother?" Kagome says worried. "N...nothing sweety." She wipes the tears from her eyes. "I'm just happy, that's all." Kagome nodded and her mom looks to Inuyasha and stands up and walks over to him. Inuyasha takes a step back, in worry that he is gonna get hit. Then She threw her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "Take good care of Kagome and your child." "Don't worry, I will not let anything happen to either of them." Inuyasha says, hugging her back. Next thing a flash appears and the two look to Kagome with a camera. "Hey what was that for!" Inuyasha yelled. "It was just cute to see you two hug eachother, I had to take a picture of it." Kagome laughed a little and Inuyasha crosses his arms. "Oh it's not so bad." Kagome's mom says, pinching Inuyasha's check. "No ma'am." Inuyasha rubs his cheek. "You don't need to say that, you can call me mom now." "Uh...okay, mom." They all smile and laughed but Souta, who was standing in the back, confused.

When dinner time came near, Kagome and her mom was in the kitchen, making dinner and granda was at the table, drinking his tea and Inuyasha and Souta were in the living room and Inuyasha was torchering the cat as usuall. "So does this mean you are like my brother now?" Souta says curiously. "I don't know, I guess it does." Inuyasha says, still pestering the cat. Souta smiles. "Thats cool! I got a demon for a brother." Inuyasha clears his throat. "Oh sorry, half demon." "And don't forget it either." Inuyasha says in a slight, rude tone. Souta shakes his head. "I won't, I really can't now cause of the fact of you being my brother." "Brother-in-law." They bother turned around to see Kagome standing over them, smiling. "Come on, supper is ready." The two nod and follow Kagome into the kitchen. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and Souta sat with his mom and grandpa on the other side of them. Inuyasha practicly dug his face into the food and started to scarf down the food and they all stare at him with their mouths hung open. Inuyasha saw their faces and stopped and slurped up the food that was hanging from his mouth. "What!" Kagome smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Hey what was that for!" "For being a pig!" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. "What are you talking about?" "You were pigging out as usuall, you need to take it slow with your eatting." Inuyasha just shrugged. "Eh, whatever." Kagome gave him a cold glare that turned into a smile. Inuyasha smiled back and started to eat slower, instead of 'inhailing' the food.

After dinner, they all were in the living room, drinking on some tea. "So Kagome, what about Hojo? You know he likes you a lot." Kagome sighed and lowered her head. "Yeah I know, but I never liked him in that way." Just then the phone rang and Kagome picked up the phone. "Hello"..."Hi Hojo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine, it's all mine. -Wakes up.- Aw man! It was only a dream. -Pouts.- I still don't own it.

A/N: This chapter is a sad one, I almost cried writing this. -Sobs a little.- Not really, but this chapter is still pretty sad. Also it's 'kinda' short, but it is sorta longer than the first two. Well I think it is.

Chapter 4: The lose of a friend.

Kagome was still on the phone with Hojo. "No sorry Hojo, I can't go to the movies with you."..."I'm sorry, but hey come over, I have something to tell you."..."Okay see you soon Hojo, bye." Kagome hung up and walked back to the others. "So what was that all about?" Inuyasha says in a jealous tone. "Nothing, Hojo was just being himself and asking me to a movie but I'm not going. I have to tell him about us so I invited him over." "Feh, that loser didn't deserve you in the first place." Kagome smacked him on the back of the head again. "Hey what did you do that for!" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. "For being so mean." "Well it's true isn't it?" Kagome just turned away from him. "Hmph..." "Feh..." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away as well.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. "It's Hojo!" Kagome sprang up and rushed to the door. When she opened it there stood Hojo, holding a buqet of flowers and he handed them to Kagome. "Here Kagome, I figured I would buy you these." Kagome smiled and took the flowers. "Thanks Hojo, please come in and sit down." Hojo walked in and saw Inuyasha sitting there and waved to him. "Hey there." Inuyasha just sat there with his arms crossed, staring at Hojo. "Uh..." Hojo blinked and turned to Kagome. Kagome was putting th flowers in a vase full of water. "So Kagome, what is it that you need to tell me?" Kagome turned and smiled. "Have a seat and I will get to it." Hojo nodded and sat down on the couch, next to her mom. "So Hojo, how have you been?" Kagome's mother asked with a smile. "Just the same, studying for school and all." She smiled and nodded some. Kagome then walked to Inuyasha and sat down in his lap. Hojo was in shock to see this. "Umm, Hojo?" "Yes Kagome?" Hojo was still in shock for seeing Kagome sitting in Inuyasha's lap. "I know you must wonder why I am sitting in his lap well, it's cause we are going out." Hojo gasped and his eyes started to water. "There is more..." At this time Hojo looked as if he was too pass out. "I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's baby, or pup actually." At hearing those words, Hojo broke out in tears and felt as if his heart had been shattered. He stood up and slowly walked to the door, walking a bit lopsided. "I'm sorry Hojo, you never made a move and Inuyasha did. I had a secret crush for both of you but I wanted to see who would make the first move and be with them. Since Inuyasha was the first one to make a move, I choose him" Without a word, Hojo walked out the door crying with very bad emotional pain. Kagome nearly broke out in tears as well and ran up to her room, slaming the door shut.

Inuyasha was watching the two, a bit confused on what was happening. "Now what has got into her?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "You got to understand Inuyasha, those two have known eachother for years and Hojo had a crush on her for a very long time, but he never took the chance of asking her out. Now it is too late since you already did." Inuyasha shruged. "Well it's his fault." "True, but the point was that they have known eachother for a very long time." Inuyasha leaned back in they chair, putting his hands behind his head. "Do you think I should give her some space for a while, or should I go comfort her?" Kagome's mom just lowered her head slightly. "I'm not too sure, something tells me for you to just give her some space, but something else tells me for you to comfort her." Se raised her head back up and looked to Inuyasha. "So it is up to you to deside. Choose what you think is best for you to do." Inuyasha nodded and stood to his feet. "I think I will try and comfort her, see where that leads, and if that doesn't work I will just give her space." Kagome's mom smiles and nods. "That is your choice. Now go to her, be the man in her life that will bring her joy." Inuyasha nods and heads up to her room.

Meanwhile, in Kagome's room, she was laying down on her bed with her face buried in her pillow, crying. Then a knock on the door was heard. "Kagome it's me, can I come in?" Inuyasha's voice was heard on the other side. "Yeah you can come in Inuyasha." Inuyasha opened the door and walked it, closing the door back up behind him. Inuyasha walked over to her bed and sat down and started to rub Kagome's back. "Go ahead and cry Kagome. Mom told me what the reason is that you are crying like this." Kagome sat u next to him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, still crying. "I know I shouldn't be crying like thing but...I feel so bad for doing this to Hojo." Inuyasha put his arms around her and holds her close against him. "Don't feel bad Kagome. It's not your fault for any of this. In all reality it is his fault. He never asked to go out with you, all he ket doing was ask you to go to movies with him and everything, but I did ask you. I love you so much and it's not funny." Kagome smiled some, looking up to Inuyasha and he smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "There's that lovely smile of yours." Kagome blushed a little and kissed Inuyasha softly on the lips. "Inuyasha, I love you." "And I love you too Kagome." They both kissed again, having their toungues explore eachothers mouths.

While they were kissing, rapid footstep thuds were heard going up the stairs as if someone was running up them to her room. Kagome's mom barged in. "Kagome, Inuyasha come quick! It's Hojo!" The two quickly broke the kiss and looked to her. "What, Hojo!" They both said at the same time. "No time to explain, now come on!" They quickly got up and ran downstairs and the looked at the TV and there it showed Hojo, standing on the roof edge of a skyscraper yelling out. "Kagome, I loved you! Now with you gone I have no reason to live!" Kagome watched in shock, bursting in tears again. "Oh no, it's all my fault." Kagome fell to her knees and layed her face in her hands and cried. Her mom kneels down next to her and comforted her as best as she could and Inuyasha watched as Hojo jumped off the tall skyscraper. "Oh great!" Just then Inuyasha ran out the door and ran to the skyscraer Hojo jumped off of as fast as he could, hoping to get there in time. Sadly he was a few seconds too late and Hojo layed on the sidewalk, dead and his blood splatered everywhere. "Oh no..." Inuyasha's eyes start to water. "I'm too late..."

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome's house and walked through the door with his head down and what looked to be a tear rolling down his cheek. Kagome quickly got up and ran to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly, still crying her eyes out. Inuyasha was crying as well and he hugged back tightly. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't get there in time to save him." Kagome couldn't speak, she had her face buried in his chest, crying. By the time Kagome calmed down, the front of Inuyasha's kimono was soaked from her tears, but he didn't worry about it, he understood. "Kagome, I will stay at your side to comfort you as best as I can, till you somehow get over this, no matter how long it takes." Kagome smiled to hear those words from him. "I love you Kagome, and I always will." Kagome calmed down a lot now, thanks to Inuyasha's love for her. "I love you too, Inuyasha." The two just sat on the couch and cuddles for what seemed like hours till Kagome looked up at him and said. "What about Sango and the others? They would be worried about us not coming back." Inuyasha scraced his head. "Yeah your right. I will go tell them what's going on real quick and you can go jump in the shower while I'm gone." Kagome nodded and they kissed deeply. "I love you Inuyasha." "And I love you Kagome." They kissed again and Inuyasha got up from the couch. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet and kissed her again on the cheek this time and left out the back for the shrine. Inuyasha instandly jumped into the well.

A/N: See what did I tell you? It was sad now wasn't it? Well I'm stopping there, please review and let me know if the story is good as of this far into it. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't get it, y'all know that I don't own Inuyasha and never will but I still gotta say it for myself in every chapter. That is just pointless but oh well here is another chapter.

A/N: This chapter goes from kinda sad to happy at the end. Yes I know this chapter is right after a serious sad one but that is how the story is going, also I know some of you are probably wondering what happened with Kouga and Iris, and what is the deal with this 'blind priestess' and most of all when Sesshoumaru is gonna come into the story and 'supposably' get a mate at last. Well y'all have to be paitiont cause all those questions will be anwsered in due time.

Chapter 5: and saying the last good bye.

A/N: I know it's a long title but remember who is the one that is writing this story.

Back in the Feudal Era Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat in a hut inside Keade's village, near the Bonekeeper's Well, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. "They sure are taking a long time." Sango said a little worried. "I know, I miss Kagome." Shippo says as is if he was about to cry. He sat with his knees up to his face. "I'm sure they are fine, we really can't do anything untill they do come back." Miroku said as he stood by the window and looked out, with his staff held in his left hand. Sango sighed and lowered her head. "Yeah your right. All we can do is wait." Just then Keade walked in with some tea. "Now now there, I know Inuyasha for a long time and I know that he will make sure both Kagome and himself are safe. They probably are just being delayed." Keade sat down the tea in the middle of the room and Sango grabbed a cup. "Yes I know Keade, by how Inuyasha has been protective of her I know he will." Keade nodded. "And don't forget that Kagome is carrying Inuyasha's child now and he will be even more protective of her than he ever was."

Miroku was silent as Sango and Keade continued their conversation about Inuyasha and Kagome gonna be parents and he stormed out of the hut and into the forest without so much as a bye. Sango blinked at his actions kinda shocked. "What is wrong with Miroku?" Shippo ask curiously and Sango looked to him and shoke her head. "You wouldn't understand Shippo, you are too young." Shippo slammed his hand on the floor. "Quit treating me like a baby! I deserve to know what is wrong with my friends!" Sango lowered her head. "Okay fine. Well it's just that Miroku is so bent in to having childeren and finding out that Inuyasha is gonna be a parent kinda upset him in a way." Shippo tilted his head confused. "I don't get it, Miroku should be happy for Inuyasha." Sango nodded. "Yes that is true, but you got to understand that Miroku has tried so hard to have someone bare his child and Inuyasha has Kagome baring his child already." Shippo nodded. "Okay I see now." Sango smiled. "That's good, and I'm sorry for ever treating you like a baby, from now on I won't." Shippo smiled and grabbed some tea.

Meanwhile Miroku was walking through the forest, still angered from over hearing the conversation when all of a sudden he heard a giggle from a young woman. Miroku peeked out from a bush and saw a priestess getting ready to step into a hotspring. Miroku smiled evilishly as he watched the now naked priestess step into the hot spring. "Oh that's hot!" The priestess said as she got into the steaming hot water. She side relaxingly as she sank down to her neck and relaxed back against the edge. 'Hee hee, this is perfect.' Miroku pervertedly thought to himself as he reached into his pants and rubs his now hard member. Without warning Miroku let out a moan and when he realized it he covered his mouth. Hearing the moan the priestess shot up and looked around.- "Who's there?" The priestess said in a frightin tone and struggles to get out of the hotspring... covering her private parts as she searched for her close... feeling the ground around her. Miroku pulled his hand from his pants and was about to run when he noticed she was looking for her cloths when they were right next to her. 'Is this woman blind?' He thought to himself.

To test his theory he walked out, perpously brushing against the bushes and the priestess jumped slightly and looked around. "Who is that! Show yourself." The priestess continued to search for her cloths, the Miroku picked them up and handed them to her. "Here you go." Miroku said politely. The priestess quickly grabs her close and puts them on. "You know it's rude to sneek up on a girl like that... especially one that is bathing." She says in a slight angered tone as she reaches for her staff. "Yes I know, I apologize." The priestess nods. "I accept your apology." She held out her hand. "My name is Zuki, I'm the priestess of the near by village." Miroku smiled and shoke her hand. "I'm Miroku, a monk." Zuki giggles and goes to reach for his arm for support. "Umm... prisetess Zuki?" Zuki smiled. "Just call me Zuki." Miroku smiles and nods. "Well Zuki... are you..." Zuki interupted. "Blind? Yes I am... I've been blind since I was born." Miroku nodded and the two started walking to Zuki's village, talking about eachothers pasts.

Meanwhile back in Kagome's era, InuYasha and Kagome were in her bedroom getting ready for Hojo's funeral. Kagome was trying so hard to fight the tears as she got dressed in a black dress with a white flower around her wrist. InuYasha hated to see Kagome like this and he was worried the whole time he was putting on a black and white tux with a matching flower to Kagome's that Kagome's mom had bought him. To cover his ears InuYasha put on a black top hate and looked at his reflextion in a mirror and snorted. "Do I have to wear this? I look rediculess." Kagome smiles and fixed his tie. "Of course you do, and you look handsum to me." InuYasha turned around, blushing a little from her comment. "And you look lovely yourself." Kagome smiles and hits him playfully on the shoulder, starting to blush. InuYasha blinked in confusion then they heard Kagome's mom yell from downstairs. "Come on you two, we're going to be late! The limo is already here!" The two looked at eachother, inspecting one another then headed downstairs. "Aww... look at you two love birds, you both look adorible." "Mom..." They both said blushing as they walked down the stairs and to the front door.

After the long car ride to the graveyard, InuYasha stretched when he got out. "God it's so good to finally get out of there." InuYasha then turned and helped Kagome out of the limo. After everyone was out InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they all walked to Hojo's grave together. Once there they all set some flowers on the coffin around Hojo's picture that was on top, right in the middle. Then they all stood around it and InuYasha looked around at Hojo's family... seeing all the tears in everyones eyes and almost started to cry himself. Kagome was already crying, clinging to InuYasha's arm. InuYasha sighed seeing her like this, but he didn't blame her. Her friend was laying dead inside the coffin infront of them.

After the speech was givin, everyone hugged eachother in tears before they all left and Kagome and InuYasha were the last ones standing there in eachothers arms, crying as they looked into the hole in the ground that had Hojo's coffin.Then Kagome's mom came up from behind and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Come on you two... we have to get going." They all just turned around and headed back to the limo.

When they got back to the house Kagome darted out of the limo crying, into the house, up the stairs and into her room, slaming the door shut. They all sighed as they got out. "InuYasha... go to her. She needs you now more than ever." InuYasha nodded. "Yes mom." Then he went into the house and up to Kagome's room, knocking on the door. "Go away." Kagome's teary voice came from inside. "Kagome it's me." "Oh InuYasha... come in then." InuYasha walked in and closed the door to find a crying Kagome, laying face down on her bed, still in the dress. He walked to the bed and started to rub her bakc as he sat down. Kagome sat up and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh InuYasha, it's all my fault!" Kagome says trying to fight the tears. "It's not your fault. You loved us both and you went for the one that made the first move and that was me, so if it's anyones fault, it's Hojo's." Kagome forces a smile as she wiped the tears. "Oh InuYasha, I love you." "I love you too Kagome." The two locked lips and kissed deeply, exploring eachothers mouths with their toungues. Then then layed down and just cuddle and make out the rest of the night, still dressed from the funeral.

A/N: Sorry I didn't add a lemon there at the end. Too lazy or I might of. Well review please, sorry it took so long for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No I don't own the damn thing, nor will I ever. But hey I can dream can't I?

A/N: Thank you Sesshy luva for being a good reader and reviewer. Thanks to you, I keep this story going, but sorry for taking a long time between chapters, this one was a tough one to think of. Well here is the chapter, once again sorry for taking long... enjoy.

Chapter 6: The Final Battle.

A/N: Now we are getting into Sesshoumaru. A fight you say? Well read and find out.

Now finished with InuYasha and the gang for now, but now we are to Sesshoumaru. Walking silently through the sacred forest with Jaken at his side and Rin riding An Uh behind them. "We are getting close m'lord. I can smell Naraku's scent is getting stronger." Jaken said with excitment."Who is Naraku, Master Jaken?" Rin said curiously. "Naraku is an evil demon and that's all you should really know." Said Jaken "Oh..." Said Rin as she looked to the night sky, soon yawning and falling asleep on An Uh. Sesshoumaru seeing the sleeping girl, desided for them to stop for the night and Jaken went over to a nearby tree and slept. Sesshoumaru on the other hand stood quiet a ways from them, looking off intot he night. _"I am getting close. The sent of Naraku is getting stronger with every step." _Thought Sesshoumaru, but was soon broken of his deep thought by the russeling of a bush. He quickly turns to face the bush. "Who goes there?" Sesshoumaru said calmly. Then what looked to be a young female dog youkai steps out of the bush.

The two stared at eachother in silence with cold glares for a while till Sesshoumaru broke the silence in a calm and cold voice. "Who are you and why do you disturb me?" The mysterious female smirked with a chuckle. "My name is not of an importance to you." She said bluntly, causing Sesshoumaru to narrow his eyes slightly at the female dog demon. A/N: Yeah I know what you're thinking, bad idea right? Heh... how did I know? The female dog demon just returned a similer glare and Sesshoumaru grabbed the hilt of the Tokijin. Seeing this the female demon leaped at him withdrawing her own blade. Sesshoumaru countered her back, drawing out the Tokijin and slashing at her blade. His strength and the flash of light caused her to fly back and land on her butt. "Ouch!" She yelped as she rubbed her ass, standing back up she chuckles. "My... my... my... a strong one are we?" Sesshoumaru just kept silence and quickly charges to her with his blade back for a full swing. Using this to her advantage, the female demon grabbed his swinging arm by the wrist and flips him over her shoulder and crashing through the trees. A/N: OO; Oh my gwad! Someone that actually hurt Sesshoumaru! Nuuuu! Sesshoumaru came out of the dust cloud that was left with great speed and slashed at the female demon's stomach. His blade successfully sliced at her stomach and blood shot from the wound. She fell to her knees, holding her wound. "Damn you!" She yelled and Sesshoumaru walked to her with his blade up, ready to deliver the final blow. Just as he struck down, the female demon quickly drew up her blade and blocked his attack with a blinding spark. When the long flash of light dimmed, she already had her blade swinging at him and she sliced it at his chest. Shocked at this and stumbling back Sesshoumarus eyes widen. _"I don't believe this... she actually hit me." _Sesshoumaru thought to himself but was broke with another strike of her blade in the same area. Sesshoumaru fell to his back and the female demon stood over him with her blade resting on her shoulders. "So... I guess you ain't as strong as I thought." She said with a chuckle but soon her eyes widen when she saw the second blade he had. Tensaiga glew a bright blue and his wounds rapidly healed. She growled and attempted to stab through his heart but Sesshoumaru quickly rolled out of the way, recovering to his feet.

The two kept fighting till the sun rose over the mountains. Both of them were exousted and out of breath, matching eachothers strength. Figuring it was pointless to continue the two stopped, sheathing back their swords. "It was a pleasure fighting with you mister...?" "Sesshoumaru..." He awnsered. "My name is Sesshoumaru." She smiled. "Well mister Sesshoumaru, my name is Sasha and I have to say, we are pretty evenly matched." Sasha said suductivly. Sesshoumaru grunted as he narrowed his eyes, not wanting to believe it, but he did. Just then Sasha gave him a wink and ran off into the forest. Sesshoumaru stared at her as she ran off and started to get a weird feeling about her. He suddenly found it arousing that he found a female that matched his strength and was able to draw blood on him. Breaking his train of thought, Jaken came running yelling. "M'lord m'lord! What happened to you m'lord? Who could be so powerful that could wear you out like that?" Sesshoumaru started to walk back. "That is none of your consern Jaken." As Sesshoumaru got back, Rin was awake, petting An Uh. She saw him and her face lit up and she bowed slightly. "Morning Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru patted Rin on the head and without saying a word he sat under a tree and slept cause he was tired from the fight between him and Sasha.

A/N: I know what you're thinking. What is going on? Is this suppose to be "The Final Battle"? Lol... keep your pants on, no it's not, I'm getting to that part.

Hours later, Sesshoumaru woke up and it was starting to get dark. "Have a nice nap Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said with a smile. Sesshoumaru just stood up. "Let's go..." He said calmly as he walked off. Rin and Jaken followed behind. Soon after walking for a few hours, Sesshoumaru stopped. "Rin... Jaken... stay here." The two blinked at their lord and watched as he continued on, disappearing from their site.

After walking far from Rin and Jaken, Sesshoumaru stopped as he looked on to a waiting Naraku. "Hello Sesshoumaru... I've been waiting for you." Said Naraku with a chuckle. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and already had his hand around the hilt of the Tokijin. "My... my... my... aren't we jumping to conclusions?" Naraku said with an evil grin. "Shut up and die." Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku and Narak changed to his demon form and launched several tenticals at Sesshoumaru in attempting to stop him. Sesshoumaru just sliced at the tenticals that came his way and kept running. Naraku's eyes widen when Sesshoumaru leaped at him and slashed him in half. Naraku regenerated and launched a wave of demons at Sesshoumaru. With one easy swipe he vaporized the demons and went after Naraku again. Naraku held up a wall of his own flesh and blocked Sesshoumarues attack, but only temporary. Sesshoumaru broke through at stabbed Naraku in the chest. Naraku gasped for air as he fell backwards, pretending that Sesshoumaru killed him, but Seshsoumaru was wise to his trick and backed off. Just as he thought, Naraku stood back up and sent a rain of tenticals at Sesshoumaru once again. Sesshoumaru just easily sliced the tecticals away. "You will die Naraku." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he raised the Tokijin, slicing it through the air a powerfull blue wave of demonic energy, similer to the Wind Scar. The energy wave hit Naraku with a direct hit and shattered him to pieces. All was mainly left was Naraku's upper human body. Sesshoumaru walked to Naraku and just as Naraku was about to pull himself together, Sesshoumaru hit the nearly dead Naraku again with another wave of demonic energy. From the blast everything got covered in a large cloud of dust.

The dust lasted for several minutes untill it cleared, revealing nothing left of the once Naraku. Naraku has finally been killed. Sesshoumaru sheathed back the Tokijin and looked up to the sky. _"I did it... I killed Naraku." _Sesshoumaru thought to himself then he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. It was Kagura, watching from her flying feather in the sky. _"What does she want? Was she watching the whole battle?" _When Kagura notices that Sesshoumaru was looking at her, she floated off. Then this thouat was broken with Jaken yelling. "M'lore! M'lord! Are you alright!" Jaken yelled a bit worringly. "Yes Jaken, I'm fine, now lets go." Sesshoumaru walked off and Jaken followed, as did Rin, riding An Uh.

Mean while far in the bushes lurked a stalker. "So Sesshoumaru, you really are strong after all? I shale make you mine." Said a familier female voice and dog demon like eyes flashed in the shadows behind the bush.

A/N: There you go... it's my first fight scenes so if you flame, oh well I don't care. Other than that, hope you like it, R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Dislcaimer: Haven't you people realize that I don't and never will own InuYasha and the gang? Sheesh... my god... but I do own this story and the exrta characters. -Evil laugh.-

A/N: Once again, sorry for being so late. First cause of a bunch of stressing and depressing shit going on in my life, plus now the internet was shut off. -Sighs.- Why am I cursed with this crap? Anyways, thank you for those who review, now for your enjoyment... chapter 7.

Chapter 7: A Fight for love.

A/N: Hmmm... now what could that possibly mean? -Ponders.- Anyways... let the story continue.

It's been a week since the death of Naraku and Sesshoumaru has been getting more and more stress full. He never ate, he never slept. He didn't even talk to either Jaken or Rin and both of them were worried of their lord. Sesshoumaru started to wonder what purpous he really now had. He gave up with trying to get the Tessaiga since he started to accept that the sword would not let him weild it in his grasp. He started to get the feeling of lonelyness... like there is something missing that he needed. He was unsure of what that something was, but he had a few ideas. One was to settle down and claim a mate, but that wasn't him, that wasn't who he was. He knew only Rin would be happy for him, but Jaken would disaprove of it. He kept the idea of having a mate out of his head till one day he realized the scent of a familier, female dog demon. He noticed the scent before but didn't realize she was following him till now.

One afternoon he has had enough of her following him and he stopped to turn around. Just as he thought the scent stopped when he did. "Show yourself! You cannot hide it any longer." He called out, but got no anwser. "Who are you talking to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, looking to Jaken in confusion and Jaken returned the same look at Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't reply to Rin's question, he just kept calling out to whoever it was that was following him. Finally a female voice called back. "Alright... fine." Said the female voice and then she stepped out of the bushes to reveal herself. It was Sasha as he thought. "And here I've began to think you were one of the dumb ones." Sasha said with a light chuckle. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath at her remark. Jaken stepped infront of Sesshoumaru. "Get outta here you wench!" Sesshoumaru gave the nimph a twap on the head. "Go away Jaken. Take Rin and go ahead." Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru a bit puzzled. "But... m'lord..." Jaken was shut up by a glare from him and he walked away, taking Rin and Ah Uh with him.

Meanwhile, watching the conversation between Sasha and Sesshoumaru was Kagura, high above on her feather. They both knew of her presence, but didn't do anything about it untill Kagura dropped to the ground, between the two. Sesshoumaru stared bluntly at her and Kagura gave him a wink, then turned to Sasha. "What do you want of him wench?" Kagura said bluntly. Sasha growled at the insult. "If you think you have a chance with him you got another thing coming." Kagura said once again. Sesshoumaru was shocked at what he just heard. Sasha just smirked. "He wouldn't want you... you are weak. He would rather have someone strong like myself." Sasha said with a chuckle. Once again, Sesshoumaru was shocked at this, the two women we arguing on who got to be his mate. Sesshoumaru on the other hand did find an intrest in Sasha cause of her strenght and speed. Her ability to match his strenght from their fight earlier.

While Sesshoumaru was lost in his daze, he realized the two started to fight, and over him is what gave him a suprise. Kagura kept retreating to the skies ever now and then which irritated Sasha. All Sasha could really do for the time being is dodge Kagura's 'dance of blades' attack untill Kagura left herself open. Taking this opertunity, Sasha leaped up at Kagura with her blade at the ready. With one quick slash of her blade, Sasha cut through Kagura's kimono and made a deep flesh wound in her stomach. The top of her kimono feel off as Kagura crashed face first to the ground. Laying there on her stomach, Kagura was mostionless for a few minutes untill she slowly stood up with a painful groan, covering her breasts with one arm. "You haven't seen the last of me wench. I will make Sesshoumaru mine." Kagura growled as she picked a feather from her hair, with the other arm and flew off into the sky.

Both Sesshoumaru and Sasha watched Kagura fly off. After Kagura was out of sight they stared at eachother in silent. Then Sasha slowly walked to Sesshoumaru till they were about a foot away, staring into eachothers eyes. Out of the blue, Sasha kissed him with her eyes closed. Sesshoumaru didn't respond to the kiss, till after the kiss was held for a few minutes when Sasha noticed Sesshoumaru had his arm around her and he forced her closer. A/N: OO;;;; Oh my gwad! Sesshoumaru kissing! Her eyes opened and noticed his were shut. She made a happy groan and reclosed her eyes, and the kiss lasted even longer. "M'lord is every thing o..." Jaken stopped, frozen when he saw his lord locked lips with Sasha and seemed to be enjoying it. His mouth dropped to the ground and his staff fell from his hands. "Master Jaken what is it?" Rin called as she to came running. She stopped seeing Sesshoumaru kissing Sasha. "Oh my... Master Jaken." Rin said with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru and Sasha finally broke the kiss and stared into eachothers eyes and finally... after so many years... Sesshoumaru smiled. A/N: OO;;;;;;;;; A smile! He smiled! The world is doomed! Doomed I tell ya! Dooooomed! When Jaken saw the smile come across Sesshoumaru's face, he just fainted back with a thud. Rin on the other hand let out an excited gasp. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! You smiled!" Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, still smiling and nodded once. "Who is this little girl Sesshoumaru?" Sasha asked. "I saved her from wolves a while back." Said Sesshoumaru. Sasha smiled and knelt down. "Hey little one. What's your name?" "My name is Rin. Who are you?" Rin said with a bright smile. "My name is Sasha." Rin smiled. "You're pretty." Rin said, giggling. Sasha blushed and stood back up.

Jaken snapped out of it a few minutes later, only to see Sasha in the arms of his lord again. _"What has gotten into Lord Sesshoumaru? He's not himself,"_ Thought the raged Jaken. Jaken ran to Sesshoumaru. "M'lord, m'lord! What are you doing with this reched wench!" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru growled and hit Jaken over the head, making him tumble a few feet back. "Don't you dare speak of my mate that way!" Sesshoumaru said with anger. Sasha blushed heavily when he called her 'his mate'. Jaken couldn't believe was he was hearing. His roll model... his idol was growing soft. _"This is uncalled for. How can Lord Sesshoumaru go so low? I must find a way to stop all this and get m'lord back."_ Jaken thought to himself as he rubbed his head where Sesshoumaru hit him.. Rin ran up to Sasha and Sesshoumaru with a happy face. "So is she coming along Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru looked down and Rin and nodded. Rin's face lit up even more that someone else is joining them, let alone another female.

A/N: Well this is it for chapter 7. Now I'm gonna be jumping around between pairings, plus a few time jumps here and there. Anyways... hope you like this one. Any of you Sesshoumaru fans out there that read this have a problem with me changing him then fuck off... did anyone tell you, you had to read this? No I think not, now if you excuss me, I have another chapter to write.

A/N: By the way... please R&R... thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: -Rolls his eyes.- God... how many times must I say it? I don't own this shit and never will. Why must I say this every time? Oh yeah... for those anime loving, nerdy/geeky punks out there that just love to get innocent people like me in trouble just for a damn story.

A/N: This chapter may be a bit confusing to you cause this is one of those time jumpers and y'all start to think, 'wait a minute, what of the others with this time jump?' and all that crap. You'll find that out in later chapters, trust me. I haven't forgoten the other pairings... just haven't really thought of anything to write about them just yet. Well... anything interesting. Anyways... here it the next chapter... enjoy.

Chapter 8: The end of the hunt.

A/N: Hunt? What hunt? Well you'll find out what I mean when you read. Now read! Lol.

It has been months since the group found out about Kagome getting pregnant with Inuyasha's pup. A/A: Yes a pup... cause it is part dog so yeah... Kagome and Inuyasha have been coming back to the Feudal Era less and less, and Kagome's stomach has been getting rather big. A/N: No duh... she 'is' pregnant. Inuyasha has been helpfull and carries Kagome around, so she didn't have to suffer with walking and hurting her back. The time was near and Kagome's room is just filled with baby gifts from the baby shower a few weeks back. A/N: By the way... if any of you are wondering, Kagome is having a girl.

Kagome was in her room, packing a few things to visit Sango and the others one last time before the baby was born. Inuyasha walks into the room, handing her something for lunch that her mom made. "Her Kagome, mom made this for you before we go." "No it's okay, I'm fine." Kagome said with a smile. "But thanks anyways." Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and caused him to blush. "But mom told me to make sure you eat no matter what." Kagome smiles, shaking her head. "That's just like mom. Okay fine I'll eat." Kagome smiled and took the lunch and started eatting. While she was eatting, Inuyasha finished with the packing. After the packing was done, Inuyasha flung the back pack over his right shoulder. "Let's go Kagome, they are probably worried about us anyways since we haven't visited for a very long time." Kagome smiles and nods. "Okay, lets go." She gave him a soft kiss and Inuyasha kissed back. Then grabbing eachothers hands they walked out of the room and down to the door. They said their good bye's before leaving and then they walked out, heading towards the shrine. When they got to the well Inuyasha helped Kagome up and into the well, then followed behind her.

Meanwhile, in Keade's village, Sango and Shippo were in the hut with Keade and Kirara was sitting in Sango's lap. Kirara's ears perked up and she let out a little squeek and ran out the hut. Sango watched Kirara in confused. "Kirara?" She called but was too late. Sango stood up and followed Kirara out fo the hut, soon with Shippo, then Keade following behind. Sango smiled when she saw what Kirara was so excited about, it was Inuyasha and Kagome, walking towards the village. Sango giggled and waved one of her arms in the air. "Hey! Inuyasha! Kagome!" Kagome responded with the same arm wave in the air. "Hey guys!" Kagome tried to run but Inuyasha stopped her. She looked to Inuyasha and Inuyasha shook his head. "No Kagome, not in yoru condistion." Kagome smiles and nods.

After about 10 minutes of catching up in Keade's hut, everyone was sitting around the center of the hut with Kagome in Inuyasha's arms and Shippo in Kagome's lap, having his head up against Kagomes belly. Kagome looked to Shippo and giggled. "What are you doing Shippo?" Shippo looked up at Kagome and smiled. "I'm feeling the baby kick." "Carefull or the baby will kncok you out." Inuyasha said with a smirk and a chuckle. "Hey! That wasn't nice Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking to Inuyasha with an agervated look. "I was only kidding, geez." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. Kagome giggled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Yes I know, just giving you a hard time." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha huffed again. "Like usual." Sango shook her head, then looked at the cup of tea in her hands and sighed. "What's the matter Sango?" Kagome asked, a bit worried for her. "It's Miroku, ever since he found out you and Inuyasha was having a baby he vanished and has never yet to return." Sango sighed again and lowered her head and Kirara jumped in her lap and nuzzled against her, purring loudly. Sango forced a smile and pet Kirara. "I'm sure he will come back." Kagome said, to try and cheer her up. "I hope you're right." Sango sighed again and continued to pet Kirara.

Hours have past and it was now night fall. Sango and the others were sitting around a warm fire, roasting some marsmellows that Kagome had brought from her house. There was still no sign of Miroku returning and the longer he has been gone, the more depressed and miserable Sango felt. "Sango, I'm sure Miroku will come back." Inuyasha said while taking a bit of his roasted marsmellow. Sango sighed, not even paying attention that her mersmellow was on fire. "I really hope so Inuyasha... I really do." Inuyasha looked closely at Sango's face. Sango's face started to turn red. "Wh... what are you doing Inuyasha?" Sango asked nervously. "You have a crush on Miroku don't you?" Inuyasha said with a bit of a smirk. Sango's face turned a darker red. "N...no... what makes you say that I do?" Sango lied, trying to hide the blush. "Cause your face is all red and you have been acting real down since he ran off." Sango blushed even more and lowered her head to 'try' and hide it. "Well... I... I... I do have a crush on him. Infact, I actually like it when he touches me the way he does, just didn't want to admit it." Sango's face by now was so red it looked as if it was gonna pop off her shoulders. Kagome went to Sango and gave her a huge. "You know what, I think I knew you did all along." Kagome said with a smile.

A few more hours have passed and it was starting to get late. Everyone still was sitting around the fire, chit chatting. "Ah!" Kagome yelled, holding her stomach. Inuyasha rushed to her side. "Kagome what's wrong!" Inuyasha said, putting his arms around her. "It... it's the baby. It's time Inuyasha." Everyone shot up when they heard Kagome say that. "Alright Kagome, hold on." Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms and ran off. "Inuyasha wait! Where are you going!" Sango asked. "To take Kagome to the hospital in her era." Just then, he was out of sight and jumping into the well.

After returning to Kagome's era he spent no time and quickly ran to the hospital. "What about mom?" Kagome asked. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll tell her, but getting you to the hospital is more important. For now just keep breathing." Kagome nodded and took deep breaths as Inuyasha carried her to the hospital. When he finally got there Kagome's water had already broke and Inuyasha was soaked cause of it. "Someone help! She's having a baby!" Inuyasha yelled in a panic as he bursts through the hospital doors. "Ah, Ms. Kagome, we weren't expecting you not for at least another week." Said one of the nurses. "Well that's not what the baby is saying!" Screamed Kagome in an anger tone. The nurse just nodded and sent in a wheelchair for Kagome and wheeled her off to the delivery room. "I'll be with you in a minute Kagome, I gotta phone mom." Kagome nodded and they both kissed eachother just as they were taking her away and Inuyasha ran to the hospital phone at the front desk.

"Hello mom?"..."It's time... Kagome is having the baby."..."I'm at the hospital now and they just took Kagome into the delivery room."..."Okay hurry." Inuyasha hung up with Mrs. Higurashi and ran to the delivery room. A/N: I'm not sure how it's spelt but who cares? It's my story. As Inuyasha bursted through the double doors of the delivery room the nurses quickly ordered Inuyasha to wear a doctors outfit and a mask. Inuyasha grunted at the idea but knew he had to. Once he had everything on he quickly went to Kagome's side. "I'm here now Kagome, and mom is on her way with Souta and Grandpa." Kagome forced a smile and nodded. "Thank you Inuyasha." She grabbed his hand and leaned up to kiss him as he leaned down. Just then Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's hand tightened quickly, screaming in pain. Inuyasha wanted to fall to his knees for how badly she was squeezing his hand. The doctor came running into the room and quickly went to Kagome's feet. "Now Ms. Kagome I'm gonna need you to push." Kagome nodded and pushed, screaming more and tightning her hand around Inuyasha's even more. Inuyasha started to make weird faces of pain and little grunts as she squeezed his hand. "That's it you're doing fine. Breath and continue to push." Said the doctor and Kagome did as told. "Okay now start pushing with everything you have Ms. Kagome." Kagome pushed as hard as she could, screaming loudly. Inuyasha was yelling in pain as well from the intence squeezing Kagome has on his hand.

Kagome felt like she was about to pass out untill she heard a baby cry. Hearing the cry brought a smile to her face and on Inuyasha's as well. The doctor held up the baby as they cut the cord. "It's a... girl" The doctor hesitated, staring at the strang dog-like ears the baby had, along with jet black hair like Kagome's" The doctor handed the baby to a nurse to have her cleaned up. Once the nurse returned, the baby was wrapped in a soft blanket, fast asleep. Then nurse handed Kagome the baby and she took her in her arms. "Oh my god Inuyasha just look at her. She is adorible." Inuyasha smiles. "Gets it from her mother." Kagome smiles and leans up and kisses him. "But she got the cute ears from you." Kagome said, smiling and causing a blush to go across his face. "What are we gonna name her?" Asked Kagome. "Why don't you name her?" Inuyasha replied. Kagome smiles. "Alright... we will call you... Keira." A/N: Pronounced as Kee-ra for those that didn't know. Yes I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. I was sitting here for an hour like... duuuuuuh... trying to think of an anime name. God it's so hard to do. Inuyasha smiles and nods. "That's a good name." Kagome smiles and nods. "Keira..." Inuyasha said softly as he brushed his hand through Keira's hair.

Soon, Inuyasha came out of the delivery room, pushing Kagome in a wheel chair and she was holding Keira in her arms. Kagome's mom looked to see them coming and quicly got up and ran over to them. She was in tears of joy, seeing her grandchild in her daughters arms, sleeping peacfully. "Oh my god, she is so adorible." Said Mrs. Higurashi. "That's what we said." Kagome said with a smile, looking down at her new born daughter. "The doctors said I have to stay and rest here for a few days." Kagome said, handing Keira to her mom. She took Keira gently in her arms and started to rock her gently. "You gonna stay here with her Inuyasha?" Both Souta and Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha nodded slightly. "Yeah, of course I am." He smiled, looking at Kagome. Kagome returned a smile and they kissed again. Mrs. Higurashi handed Keira back over to Kagome. "Well it's late and we gotta get going home. You... three..." She smiles, saying that. "Should get some rest yourselves." Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded. "Yes mom." And off they went in seperate directions.

It has been 3 days since the delivery and Kagome was now able to go home with the baby. "You ready Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagome, looked down at Keira, sleeping in her arms, then back up to Inuyasha with a smile and a nod. "Yeah, I'm ready to go home." Inuyasha smiles and carries both Kagome and Keira, carrfully back to the house. When they returned home from the hospital, everyone was so happy. "Yay, you're home sis!" Souta said in excitment. "Sssshhh... the baby is sleeping." Whispered Kagome. "Oop... sorry sis." Whispered Souta. Souta smiled and looked at his little neice in Kagome's arms. "Wow... she looks exactly like what Inuyasha would look like if he was a girl and has black hair." Said Souta. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha fwapped Souta on the head. "Inuyasha... what was that for?" Said Kagome, trying not to wake up Keira. "He should know." Souta rubbed the lump on his head. "Yeah, no worries sis, I knew it was coming." Kagome shook her head and walked up to her room, muddering. "Boys..."

About 10 minutes later Inuyasha came into Kagome's room with lunch. "Kagome you hungry?" He walked in to Kagome breast feeding Keira. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and smiled with a nod. "Yeah I am." She smiles and looks down at Keira feeding and rubbed the top of her head. "She sure is hungry too." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on the bed and placed their lunches between them. "Did you wake her up?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "Nope... she woke up herself." Inuyasha smiles. "Wow... and I didn't hear no crying." Kagome nodded. "Yep... she's gonna be a good girl." Kagome said, rubbing the top of Keira's head more. Keira was finished feeding and Kagome fixed her shirt, and put Keira over her shoulder and started to pat her back untill Keira let out a little burp. "Gross..." Inuyasha complained. Kagome giggled. "Oh don't be such a whinner, she is only a baby and beside, we gotta burp her after she is done eatting." Inuyasha nodded with a smile and kissed Kagome. Kagome returned the kiss then stood up and went over to Keira's crib and layed her down and she quickly fell asleep. "God Inuyasha, I can't believe how adorible she looks." Inuyasha smiles and walks next to her and puts an arm around her waist. "Like I said, she gets it from her mother." Then they both kissed Keira on the head and headed back to the bed and sat down, starting to eat their lunch. "We gonna go back to show everyone our daughter?" Inuyasha asked while taking a big bite of his sandwich. Kagome smiles with a mouth full of food and nodded.

Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era, Sango was pacing back and forth. "I wonder if everything is okay. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Sango kept asking similer questions as she continued to pace around the hut. "My god Sango, calm yourself. I'm sure things are fine and they will come visit soon to let us see what the baby looks like." Said Keade, trying to calm Sango's nerves. Sango smiles and nods and sits down, having a cup of tea. Then, just like before, Kirara let out a squeek and stood up and ran out the hut. Sango blinked in confusion. "Could they be back?" "There is only one way to find out." Said Keade, standing to her feet. Sango nodded and stood up as well and walked out of the hut. Shortly after exiting the hut a real big smile came across her face. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" Yelled Sango and ran over to them. She gave them both a hug and looked down at Keira. "Oh my god, so adorible. Is it a boy or a girl and what is the name?" Sango asked, a bit anctious. "Wow Sango, relax. It's a girl and her name is Keira." Said Kagome. Sango smiles. "Sorry Kagome, things have just been stressfull cause I still haven't heard from Miroku." Kagome handed Keira over to Inuyasha and went to comfort Sango. "Sango, Miroku will come back." Kagome said to try and cheer her up. "Yeah I know, I just hope it's soon."

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Please R&R, thanks.


End file.
